yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 12 Episode 27: The Bigger Picture
Particpants *Ochigi Ryoji *Amy Hinamori (These events take place 2 months after the group of heroes left for the Shinto Realm) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lj1oFE0YB8 skip to six minutes and thirty seconds)Ochigi opened his eyes. Another late night, and he’d fallen asleep at his work bench. It was littered with papers, documents..and drawings of the human body. He had three heartmonitors beside his desk, all beeping in coordination. He’d sit up, yawning, and rubbing his five o clock shadow. Grabing his tape recorder, he’d speak again. “Subject’s are showing normal heart rate…monitoring today optional.” Ochigi stood up and took a moment to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. He’d taken note Densuke had went to the Shinto realm again, after the long drawn out invasion of the Danz and the supposed “super mutants.” They say they took it upon themselves to begin rebuilding the city to “their Liking’. Ochigi only shook his head at the thought, the truth of the matter is, everyone fled to District 3 and closed themselves out from the other Mutant run parts of the city. Smart move behalf of the KPD. Ochigi went to the lab refrigerator, and took out a sample of Densuke’s sperm in a jar, and went back to his desk placing it under a lamp light. He’d take out his phone as it rang violently over and over, he’d answer non chalontly. “I’m assuming this cotton candy?” “Yep! Well, I said call me Amy but…your Densuke’s dad so it’s cool!” Ochigi laughed. “come on in, take the pressure shoot.” A few moments later, Amy would plop down the pressure shoot landing and dusting her skirt off. “Geez Mr.Ryoji, that thing needs some serious dusting doesn’t it?” Ochigi rubed the back of his neck. “It does but…who has the time you know? Hahaha..look uhm. I’m glad you took my message. What I need of you is pretty heavy, but it’s apart of a grand scheme of things. A bigger picture if you catch my drift.” Amy would fold her arms and tilt her head listening intensely. She had a look of concern as if someone had done something wrong. More or less had someone done something to Densuke. Ochigi walked over to the dim lit desk and flipped a switch, illuminating the entire lab with light, and revealing 3 giant tubes, all which had 3 growing bodies in them. One of the bodies appeared close to full grown, about early 20’s maybe. The other two still looked like mere babies. Amy’s eyes went from left to right as she studied the tubes. In her head she had a look of astonishment, and fear, but she couldn’t pull her self away long enough. “M-mr….Ryoji wha…what is this?” she took a step back, not knowing what was going on exactly. Ochigi held his hands up and waved them back and forth. “No please, let me explain. These…are…well. They’re my son’s. So to speak. I’m sure you recall Densuke had a father, Tetsu Ryoji?” Amy nodded, holding one hand over her mouth, and then uncovering it. “he’s the super cop guy.. They say It was a shame he was lost, but he died for a purpose..what does that have t-“ Amy then cought wind of the grown clones, facial features. “. . .you didn’t.” Thunder roared as Ochigi began to speak again. “I did. I…I had to.” He bit his lip momentarily. “It’s not because I want my son back..it’s because. With only one Ryoji..one “Koikonjitto” in the world…it’s not enough. Densuke can’t handle everything in this city alone. Ryoji’s are few in number, but that’s all going to change soon. I’ve perfected a scientific breakthrough that hasn’t been truly perfected even in all these years. Cloning. Pure bodied, genetic cloning to the tee, I’ve captured EVERY single dominant physical trait Tetsu possed, and implanted in into these 3 soon to be prodigies..only one seems to be accelerating faster than the others, much faster, in only about 6 months’ one looks to be full grown…but his bodily vitals seem to be a stopping place so maybe he’s stoped aging for now…I can’t tell. The others seem to have a more natural sense of growth.” Ochigi folded his arms, and looked at the tubes. Amy became less frightened and more intrigued than anything. She walked beside Ochigi, and looked at the tubes with him. “Are they gonna be supercops to?” Ochigi sighed with uncertainty. “Their destinies will be their own. I’m going to separate them all when they come too. Let them live their lives and guide their own direction. My hope is that eventually they will seek me out, and seek the path of good, like all Ryoji’s do. Or..they could be the opposite. Rob this city of it’s wealth and becoming it’s sword enemy…it’s a gamble but it’s worth a shot. I’ve also…placed samples of Tetsu’s DNA in a maternity ward, so more Ryoji’s will be born that way as well. They will undoubtedly experience a period in their lives where their bodies can do things normal people’s cannot..and on that day I will be waiting.” Ochigi finished his speech, and walked over to the sample taking it in his hand. “I know..you’re aware of Densuke and felicity being together amy. This might be the craziest thing I ever ask you. But I need you…to bare my son’s seed.” Amy gasped in shock, and looked appealed. “Listen I know this is hard to take in, but-“ “I’ll do it!” Ochigi looked dumbfounded for a second. “That…that’s it?” She nodded and held her stomach. “it’ll be the one thing me and Densuke will always have together..no matter what now, we’ll always be connected. A part of him will become…apart of me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, and I’d be honored to carry his child.” Ochigi smiled and blinked. “Alright good. Take this sample and-“ “on ooooooone condition.” Ochigi got serious for a moment. “Sure, anything just name it.” “I want a Densuke-cydriod…and this DNA sample placed in it’s…” Ochigi cleared his throat interrupting her. He thought to himself. ‘well I guess she wants to do this the right way…’ He then spoke aloud. “Sure thing Amy. I’ll get right on it. Follow me you can help me sculpt the details.” She giggled and happily followed, perfectly aware of what she was getting into. Category:Ark 12